Can't fight the wolf
by CarlyWinchester
Summary: Ethan asks out Danny. Their date starts out great, but when Ethan tell Danny his secret, things change. (Rated M for smut)


The locker room was nearly empty. Just a few guys were still getting changed. Lacross was especially brutal today, so while it ended half an hour ago, everyone took longer with getting changed. Ethan looked around him. Scott, Stiles, Greenburg, and his twin, Aiden, were still changing. He and Aiden weren't exactly tired, but they wanted to keep an eye on Scott. Scanning his eyes across the room, he froze when he spotted one particular person. Danny Mahealani. He was wearing nothing but a towel. Water dripped off of his hair, and down his muscular chest. Ethan's heart raced.

"Ethan." Aiden grabbed his shoulder and spun his around, so that they were looking directly at each other.

"You're doing it again." He said with an amused smile.

"Doing what?"Ethan replied, looking anywhere but at his brother. He pulled his shirt over his head as Aiden spoke.

"Staring at Danny." He said in a teasing whisper.

Being a werewolf, he had exceptional hearing, so even though it was a whisper, it came at him like a shout.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" He asked trying to play it off as just a misunderstanding. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Dude, if you like him so much, just ask him out. Staring at him all the time is just getting plain weird." Aided shouldered his bag and walked out of the steamy locker room. Ethan watched his leave, aghast. _'Could I really ask him out? Wouldn't Deucalion be mad for focusing on something other than the pack? You know what, screw Deucalion. Aiden was right. I'll go ask Danny out right now! Wait...what if Danny says no? Isn't it better to think that you have a chance, than to know you don't? Maybe I shouldn't..." _Ethan turned and saw Danny. Danny looked up, and smiled at him. Ethan smiled again. _"Okay, I'm going to ask Danny out."_

Ethan walked over to Danny, who now had a pair of pants on.

"Hey, Ethan." Danny grinned. Ethan froze.

"Hi, Danny." He started, lamely. "I was wondering if, uh, you wanted to, I don't know, go out sometime? With me? If you want to." Ethan placed his hand on the back of his neck, and his cheeks turned pink. He mentally cursed himself for sounding like a moron. But Danny wasn't fazed. Instead, he grinned wider. Ethan heard Danny's heart beat pick up in pace.

"Yeah, I'd love to go out with you." Ethan let out the breath he had been holding in, in relief.

"Great. Tomorrow, after school, do you wanna go for dinner and a movie? I mean, if you're free tomorrow. And if you wanna do that. If you don't we can always do something else."_Holy shit, Ethan, shut up! _He mentally kicked himself again. It was like he was unable to talk like an idiot around Danny. Luckily, Danny still didn't look put off by Ethan's nervousness.

"We can do dinner and a movie tomorrow. That sounds great."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at around four. Is that alright?"

"That's great."

"Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you." Ethan left the locker room in total bliss. That is, until he discovered that his brother was standing outside the locker room the entire time, listening in. Hi face is beet red, and he was holding his side. He was laughing so hard he didn't make a sound.

"Great job, Eth, you sounded sooooo irresistible." He said between laughs. Ethan rolled his eyes, and playfully shoved Aiden. Aiden started mocking Ethan.

"Danny, do you maybe wanna do something, or something else. If you want, if you don't we don't need to do that!"

"Shut up, Aiden."

"I'm surprised Danny said yes, after making such an idiot of yourself." Ethan rolled his eyes.

The twins walked out to their bikes, Aiden still cracking up. Neither knew that Scott and Stiles were listening in as well. They locked eyes with a concerned look.

"What does Ethan wan with Danny?" Scott whispered to Stiles.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Looks like we'll just have to find out tomorrow while they're on their date."

The next day, Ethan was restless throughout school. With each hour passing, he was that much closer to his date with Danny. The coach was out sick today, so they didn't have lacrosse. Ethan was glad because he would have been too anxious to play.

"Eth." Aiden said slightly shaking him, bringing him out of his daze.

"Come on. It's lunch time." Ethan stood and followed his brother out of the class room. Lunch. That meant there were only two more classes, then he could finally go on his date. Time was against him, and all he wanted was for it to fly.

Finally, the bell rang. He checked his watch. It read three fifteen. _Dammit!_

If it was even possible, time seemed to slow down even more. Ethan watched the clock and waited until it finally read three forty-five. He has just enough time to pick up Danny, and drive to the movie theater.

Their date started out great. Danny and Ethan spoke on the car ride to the theater and during the previews. Ethan insisted on paying for the ticked and the movie snacks, since he was the one who initiated the date. They were seated in the back row of the theater talking, when Danny excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Danny walked to the bathroom feeling happy and blissful. Ethan finally asked him out. Danny has been pining after him since the first time he saw Ethan in the hallway. He didn't say anything to him because he didn't think Ethan was interested in him. He was never this happy to be wrong.

He relieved himself in the bathroom, and while he was washing his hands, he saw two familiar faces in the mirror that changed his mood completely. He sighed. Scott and Stiles were obsessed with Ethan and Aiden and it was extremely obvious that they didn't like either of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked in the kindness tone he could muster.

"Seeing a movie, of course." Scott replied in a too cheerful tone.

"Okay, well, see you guys at school on Monday. Enjoy the movie." Danny turned to walk away, but was intersected by Stiles.

"So, what movie are you seeing, Danny?"

"The new Channing Tatum one." Danny answered, trying to move past Stiles.

"Really? Us too! Why don't the three of us sit together?" Scott suggested. Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Because, believe it or not, I'm on a date. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Really? Good for you! Who's the lucky guy?" Stiles lightly elbowed him. It took all of Danny's will power to not scream at them.

"Ethan-"

"Why Ethan?" Stiles asked, cutting him off again, "There are so many guys who you could totally date, and everybody likes you so you won't have trouble finding another guy."

"Thanks, Stiles; I'll keep that in mind. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Danny, wait. Just... be careful around Ethan and his brother. They're dangerous." That got Danny really agitated.

"Dangerous? What the hell are you talking about? You know what, ever since Ethan and Aiden came to school, you two have done nothing but hate them! What have they ever done to you?!" _Try to kill me and all my friends. _Scott though ruefully to himself as Danny stormed away, out of the bathroom. _He has no idea what he has gotten himself into, and he won't even listen to me. I hope for his own safety and good that Ethan isn't lying about liking him. I don't want to see him hurt...or worse._

The movie ended and the boys went to a restaurant. The entire night the flirted, and when the meal ended, Ethan refused to let Danny pay. Danny made Ethan promise that on their next date, he would pay. Ethan agreed, then they both realized, they just confirmed that they were going out again. They grinned, both glad that this night went so well.

"So, Danny. Would you like to finish this date at my place?" Ethan gave him a seductive look and Danny melted.

"I'd love to."

A little while later, they pulled into the driveway of Ethan's house. There was no other vehicle in the driveway or garage, and Ethan smiled.

"Looks like we're alone." Ethan said leading Danny into his house.

"Good. Now nobody can get in the way of me doing this." Danny said before pulling Ethan towards him by the collar of his shirt, and hungrily shoving their lips together. Ethan was shocked for a moment, before returning the kiss.

They pulled apart shortly after for air, and Ethan took opportunity of that moment to take Danny's hand, and pull him towards his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and went back to Danny's lips, missing the feel of them on his own. Danny shared the same affection, and rubbed his hands up and down Ethan's back, from under his shirt. Then in a swift motion, he yanked Ethan's shirt off, only breaking the kiss for a second. Ethan pushed Danny onto the bed, and crawled on top of him. He lustfully kissed Danny's neck, leaving a trail of red behind. He ripped Danny's shirt off and kissed down his chest, he swirled his tongue around each of Danny's nipples, making them hard. Then Ethan went back to Danny's mouth. Danny sucked on Ethan's lower lip. Ethan opened his mouth, granting Danny's tongue entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance, but then Ethan let Danny win. Danny trailed his hands down Ethan's back, enjoying the feel of his soft skin on his fingers. He stopped moving his hands when they landed on the curve of Ethan's ass. Ethan felt Danny grow hard beneath him. He began slowly palming Danny's erection through his pants, earning a moan from Danny. He tore his pants off, wanting to be closer to Ethan. He cupped Ethan's ass and squeezed. He began sucking on the crook of Ethan's neck. Both of their arousals grew. Ethan slid his pants off, then out his hands on Danny's waist, so he was laying on top of Danny, with both of their erections touching, with only two thin pieces of cloth in between. Ethan trusted, each time moaning and getting a moan from Danny. He rubbed their erections together and was about to remove their underwear so they'd be completely naked, when Danny nipped and bit his neck. A sudden flash of thought ran through his mind. He thought about what would happen if their positions switched. If he bit Danny, he could possible turn him. That's the problem with a werewolf being in a relationship with a mortal, especially one who didn't even know the supernatural existed. Ethan didn't want to ruin things between him and Danny, that was actually that least thing he wanted to do, but he decided that Danny deserved to know who Ethan really was. He didn't want Danny to regret him.

"Danny, wait." Danny brought his head away and looked at the man on top of him. He became worried that he did something wrong when Ethan sat up and got off of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously, propelling himself up with his elbows.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay...what is it?"

"I'm not who you think I am. I...I'm not exactly a human." Danny started laughing, but stopped when he saw the completely serious look on Ethan's face.

"What do you mean, you're not human?" Danny asked, still thinking that he was joking.

"Well, I'm part human. I'm a...I'm a werewolf. So is Aiden. We're actually alphas." Ethan admitted, not looking at Danny.

"Prove it." Danny said. Ethan looked back to Danny, then barred his fangs and Danny's eyes widened.

"So that's why Scott said you're dangerous." Danny whispered to himself without realizing it.

"He's one too, you know." Ethan said, hearing Danny. "He's powerful, and a possible threat to my pack." Ethan tried taking Danny's hand, but he flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" Danny quickly got dressed and looked at Ethan in fear. _A werewolf?! Next he's going to tell me that Stiles is a sparkly vampire!_ "I should go." Danny said in a quite voice, backing out of the door. Ethan nodded, looking down.

"I understand. But if it makes you feel batter, I meant what I said. I do really like you." That was the last thing he heard Ethan say before bolting out of the door.

Outside was harshly cold. There was a sharp wing in the air that pierced Danny's already trembling skin. _A werewolf. He's a freaking werewolf. How is that even... A werewolf? I didn't even know werewolves existed! I thought they were just stories told to scare kids. He has to be lying. Besides, saying that Scott is a werewolf too. Come one, that's impos-" _Danny froze in his tracts. _Scott was horrible at lacrosse, then over night became amazing, with superhuman skills and tricks, strength that he didn't have the day before... holy shit it all makes sense now!_ Danny changed directions and ran to Scott's house. He needed the truth.

Forty-five long minutes later, he reached Scott McCall's house. He banged his fist on the door. He heard footsteps get louder and louder with each step approach him, until, finally, they stopped in front of the door.

With each step, Danny felt more and more apprehensive. He has known Scott for years, they went to elementary school together, he trusted Scott, but he can't help but feel fearful. It's not everyday that you find out your school friend and a potential boyfriend are actually werewolves.

The door was pulled open, and standing there with a confused, yet welcoming look, was Scott's mom, Melissa.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" She asked kindly, but with emphasis on the question.

"I was wondering if Scott was home."

"It's eight-thirty on a Friday night…of course he's home. He's upstairs in his room." She stepped to the side, letting Danny in. Danny calmed down enough to smile at her joke, and let out a little chuckle.

"Thank you." He said, walking past her. He went upstairs, faintly remembering where Scott's room is. He felt Melissa McCall's eyes watch him go. He felt uncomfortable under her stare, but tried to not let it show.

He found Scott's room, and knocked on the closed door.

"What is it, mom?" Scott's voice rang out. He knocked again.

"Mom, what's up?" Danny knocked again. Danny heard Scott storm over to the door; he opened it with a look of slight annoyance, but when he saw that it was Danny, it changed to shock, Danny being the last person he'd ever expect to come over to his house.

"Danny?" He said. Stiles appeared at the door next to Scott upon hearing Danny's name being said.

"Is it true?" Danny asked looking down at the ground.

"Is what true?" Scott asked genuinely confused.

"Ethan told me, that, um…" Danny looked up to see Stiles and Scott exchange looks, suddenly realizing what Danny was talking about.

"Why don't you come in?" Scott settled on saying. Danny hesitantly walked into Scott's messy room. There're piles of dirty cloths and papers everywhere and mountains of books, Danny would have been impressed by the quantity of books if he weren't so freaked out.

"What exactly did Ethan say to you?" Scott asked with a worried tone.

"That he and his brother are alpha werewolves." Scott nodded looking a little relieved. "And," Scott's relief turned back into worry. "he also told me that you're a werewolf." Scott sighed.

"Danny-"

"Is it true?" Danny asked again, cutting Scott off. Scott and Stiles locked eyes.

"Yes." Scott finally said, reluctant to admit it to Danny.

"What I'm curious about," Stiles piped in, "is why did Ethan tell you?"

"Yeah, that makes no sense. Did he ask you to join his pack?"

"What would an alpha pack want with a beta, Scott? Danny, what were you guys doing when he told you?"

_Of course Stiles would ask _that _question. _Danny thought.

"Look, we were making out, then for no reason, he stopped and told me that he isn't who I think he is. Then he said that he's a werewolf and that you're a werewolf/"

"Wait, he just told you?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." Danny snapped.

"And he just…let you go?" Scott asked extremely confused.

"Would I be here if he didn't?" Danny responded sitting on the edge of Scott's bed.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would he let you go?" Stiles said to Danny. Scott thought for a moment, then supplied, "Maybe it's because he actually likes Danny? He didn't want to lie to him?"

"Bur if he really liked Danny, he shouldn't have told him. Being a werewolf isn't exactly a turn on, no offence." Stiles said, earning a glare from Scott.

"Maybe he just wants to be honest with Danny."

"That's stupid."

"It's just an idea."

"Yeah, well, you're idea is stupid. If he truly cared about Danny, in his position, don't you think he'd stay away from him?"

"Guys," Danny piped in, "I'm still here. Look, I'm just going to go. I've had enough of this."

"Wait, Danny!" Scott called. Danny turned around and looked at him.

"You said that you guys were…making out, when he told you about him being a werewolf, right?"

"Yeah." Danny replied, regretting that he put that detail in.

"Did he happen to bite you?" Scott asked, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Woah, dude, kinky." Stiles said, earning a hit from Scott.

Danny ignored them, and thought back. "Not that I remember, no."

"Then maybe he just told you for the sake of telling you."

"Maybe." Danny sighed.

"See you Monday." Scott said.

"See you." Stiles waved.

"Oh, wait, before I go… Stiles, you're not a werewolf or anything, right?"

"No, thankfully." He replied, getting another insulted glare from Scott.

Danny nodded and left Scott's bedroom. When he got outside, he nearly ran from Scott's house, and headed back to his own home.

At his house, all Danny wanted to do is crawl into bed and sleep. He wanted to sleep for the rest of his life, and not wake up again, but his mind wouldn't shut up. He kept replaying the night. He was at Ethan's house. He was so close to sleeping with him, but then Ethan stopped them. He doesn't know if he's glad or disappointed that Ethan stopped them. Sure, he's still a little afraid-okay, a lot afraid- but he still likes Ethan…a lot. _Maybe that's what I'm afraid of. I'm in love with a werewolf-wait…in love? I hardly know the guy. But still, Ethan told me his secrete. He didn't need to. I practically left screaming, but I didn't fear Scott. Sure, I've known Scott for years, but I didn't exactly meet Ethan yesterday. _Danny tossed and turned in his bed all night. He remembered the way he felt when Ethan was touching him. He remembered feeling the blood rushing through his veins. His heart pounded faster than he knew possible, he thought it was going to explode, but at the same time, it was a good feeling. Danny also remembers the fear he felt when he thought he did something wrong, and hurted Ethan, or made him uncomfortable. Danny shoved his pillow onto his face and screamed. _I wish Ethan never told me about being a werewolf. Why couldn't he have kept it a secret?_ He thought about what Ethan said to him. He thought about the hurt look Ethan held when Danny looked at him in complete fear.

"Why do I have to love him?" Danny asked himself. Saying that he loves Ethan out loud triggered something in Danny. He pictured Ethan in his mind, when they first got to his house. Danny grinned. Ethan looked so hot then. He always looks so hot. And sexy. It's hard to find him at a time when he doesn't look absolutely stunning. Danny palmed his growing erection though his pajama pants that he lazily slid on before stumbling into bed. His blood rushed when he thought about the how Ethan moaned when he trusted against him. Danny shut his eyes, breathing heavily. He realized that he doesn't want to lose Ethan. He loves Ethan and won't let the fact that he's a werewolf get in the way. He's the same person he fell in love with, just one thing different about him. No, he's always been a werewolf, now, Danny just knows. _At least he told me, and I didn't find out some other way._

The next morning was a bright, sunny Saturday. The birds chirped and danced together across the sky. Bees buzzed and pollinated newly bloomed flowers of different shades of pink, red, and white. All the world's beauties were outside Danny's window, but he didn't notice. He was too busy staring at his phone. He itched to call Ethan. He wanted nothing more than to call him, but he didn't know if Ethan wanted to talk to him. He doesn't even know what to say. Sorry I ran away from you yesterday? I actually find wolves sexy? Did you know I'm team Jacob?

After many stressful minutes, he did it. He dialed the number, and brought the ringing phone to his ear. The phone rang five times, and Danny thought about hanging up, when the other line was picked up.

"Hello? Danny?" The voice sounded hopeful.

"Hey, Ethan. I need to talk to you; do you mind coming over?"

"Sure, I'll be right over." Danny and Ethan hung up. Danny was nervous as hell, but glad that he is going to see Ethan again, and hopefully make amends.

After what felt like a decade of waiting, Danny heard the rumble of a motorcycle. He went downstairs. Danny was about to reach the door when the bell rang. Danny pulled the door open and smiled when he saw Ethan. Ethan started off worried, but when he saw Danny grin, he took that as an invitation to smile back.

"Come in." Danny said stepping to the side.

"Thanks." Danny said taking a step inside Danny's house.

"Uh, let's go to my room to talk." Ethan nodded and followed Danny apprehensively.

Danny opened the door for Ethan, then walked in behind him, and shut the door.

"So what did you want to ta-"

"I'm sorry." Danny said, not waiting for him to finish. "I'm sorry I left last night. I was just a little freaked out. I mean, you just told me that you're not human, and you even showed me! I mean, It would only make sense for me to be terrified. To be honest, I was terrified of you at first. We reached the point where we were most vulnerable, and intimate, and you were only telling me the truth, but I didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't know how to process that you're a werewolf, Hell, I still have no idea what to do." Danny looked into Ethan's eyes and took his hand in his own. "But I'm willing to try. I regret nothing more than leaving your house like that last night. I…I think I'm in love with you, Ethan. If you're willing to give me another chance, I promise I'll do whatever I can to keep our relationship going."

At first, Ethan didn't say anything, but he also didn't take his hand away. Danny took that as a good sign. " So what do you say?"

In response, Ethan pressed their lips together.

"Yes." He breathed out. Ethan dragged his tongue across Danny's lower lip, and Danny immediately opened his mouth, granting Ethan access. They didn't fight for dominance this time, Danny didn't want to win. He wanted Ethan to have control. He wanted Ethan to know that he trusted him. He slid his shirt off and let it drop to the floor. Ethan followed his example. Soon, they were on the bed, shirtless, Ethan kissing up and down Danny's chest, and making fresh marks on Danny's neck, like he was claiming Danny as his own. Ethan felt his pants get tighter, so he tore them off, as well as Danny's. Danny lifted his hips, so make it easier. Danny put his lips on Ethan's neck and soon they were in the exact same position as the night before, right when Ethan stopped them. Danny moved from under Ethan, causing friction that caused Ethan to shudder. Danny pulled his lips off Ethan's neck and Ethan gave him a look of complete lust, that made Danny grow harder. Danny reached over to the drawer of his bed side table, and pulled out a condom and the lube. He gave the condom to Ethan, who gladly took it. He slid his underwear off and dropped it onto the ground with the rest of their discarded clothing. He ripped the package open with his teeth, and put the condom on. Danny pulled his underwear off, and Ethan straddled him. Ethan kissed down Danny's body, and sucked on the skin of his inner thigh, teasing him.

"E-Ethan." Danny moaned. Ethan grinned through the kiss. He loved hearing Danny moaning, and he loved it even more when it was his name being moaned. While he kissed him, Ethan slid one finger into Danny's entrance, causing Danny to gasp. Ethan lifted his head, and rested it on Danny's forehead. He added a second and third finger.

"Do it, please." Danny begged. Ethan obliged. He pulled his fingers out. Danny took lube, and put it on his fingers. He rubbed it on Ethan's condom. Ethan put his tip on Danny's entrance.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Danny nodded, and Ethan pushed in.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, when Danny gasped.

"A little. Just give me a moment." Danny said. Ethan nodded.

"Okay, you can move now." Danny said after a few seconds. Ethan began moving. He pulled out then went back in.

"F-faster!" Ethan did what he was told. He started thrusting hard into Danny. When he hit Danny's prostate, Danny shouted, "There, right there!" Ethan smiled. He kept hitting that spot. He held Danny's waist, and rubbed the skin.

"Ethan! I'm gonna…" Ethan thrusted one more time then let out a loud moan as Danny came on his chest. Ethan came right after him, into the condom. Then, Ethan pulled out, and kissed Danny's lips, then he dragged his tongue down Danny's chest, and licked up the come. That started Danny again, Danny kissed Ethan and tasted himself in his mouth. Danny pulled the condom off of Ethan, then held his member in his hand, He bent down and licked the pre-come off of the tip, receiving a moan from Ethan. Danny then put his head around Ethan's cock, and sucked up and down the length. He swirled his tongue around his thickness, enjoying the feel in his mouth.

"Danny! I'm going to come!" Ethan exclaimed after a few minutes. Danny showed no sign of stopping, and Ethan couldn't hold on any longer, so he came into Danny's mouth. Danny pulled his mouth back and swallowed Ethan's come. They kissed for a few more minutes than the laid down on the mattress, in each other's arms, their legs entwined. Danny rested his head in the crook of Ethan's neck, and Ethan rested his head on the top of Danny's, and kissed his forehead. They were laying together in a comfortable silence, until Ethan broke it to say one last thing.

"I love you too."

**Hey guys, this is my first smut fic, so don't be mad if it's not good. Please leave a review**


End file.
